The Last Five Years
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: A love story of the past five years between Hermione and Severus. Severus tells the story from the beginning while Hermione tells the story from the end.
1. Still Hurting

**Title:** The Last Five Years**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the title of this lovely fanfiction. I also don't own a few lines of the story. They belong to Jason Robert Brown, the writer of the Musical The Last Five Years.**  
Summary**: A love story between Hermione and Severus. Severus tells the story from the beginning while Hermione tells the story from the end.  
**Authors Note: **This will be confusing at first because of the format. This chapter is the end of Severus and Hermione's relationship. The next chapter will be the beginning and the chapters will alternate like that until we get to the middle.

Still Hurting 

It was a rainy day in England. Hermione walked home cold drops of rain landing on her face. She smelled the perfume of the lilac bushes of the street. The pavement to her flat was bright from the rain. She approached the white door of the dull blue building and pulled out her key. She turned the cold tarnished doorknob, and opened the door. She expected Severus to be there, they had been together for five years, married four of them.

They had overcome the obstacles of war and death but things would always get better. Currently they had been going over a rough patch in their relationship. Severus would always be at work. He was now the principal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All charges to his murder of Dumbledore had been suspended when Dumbledore's portrait woke. He was asked to head the Order and the School because of Dumbledore's trust in him. They had won the war but it had taken a great deal out of his and Hermione's relationship.

However it had been the reason they were able to have a relationship. Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him and it was up to Hermione to prove it to the high wizard courts as Severus's lawyer. She had won the trial, and later his love. She savored his love after Harry and Ron had been lost in the final battle. To be the only surviving member of the trio had taken so much out of her that tears would swell at even the slightest notion of her friends. She could no longer talk to Ginny, as she was only a shadow of the strong woman she once was.

Ginny had been with child when Harry was killed. However, as impact of the grief of the war she had lost the child that would have been known as Jamie Potter. All of the Weasly family had been killed during the final war. Both Ginny and Hermione had lost their families. Hermione's muggle parents death had been one of the triggers of the war. They had been in vacation in the Swiss Alps when the Deatheaters attacked. This caused Severus to want to retaliate. He himself had almost been lost in the battle due to his turncoat status.

The only person Hermione had in this world besides her loving husband was Rachel Plass. They had met through work when they were both getting their internships done. Rachel was always able to provide a shoulder for Hermione to cry on, and she was thankful for that. In fact that was who she had been with shortly before Hermione came home.

Hermione proceeded to the kitchen to drop off a pile of bills on the table. She saw freshly cut lilacs in a vase and next to it, was a note. She picked up the note and went to the windowsill to read it. Watching the raindrops make their way down the glass before reading.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_As much as I always loved you, I could never rescue you, not that you ever needed me to. Over the past few months we have grown apart, please forgive me if this breaks your heart. I could never be your night in shining armor. I am only doing this because I want you to be happy, and I know you are not. I am always with my work and I don't have the time for you that I should. I wish you good luck with your career and your life from this day forward_

_Love,_

_Severus._

Hermione did not believe this cold note. Her face began to match the windowpane, streaked with water. The note left no place for contact. She paced the apartment and cried. How could her husband, the man that she loved do this to her?

She went to the floo and contacted her friend Rachel. "Rachel, Hi, could you come over please. Yes, it's urgent," Hermione pleaded. Within a few moments a short brunette woman appeared from the fireplace, brushing herself off. She had a very petit figure, and everything about her was cute. Her eyes were a golden hazel framed by square black glasses. Her expression was anticipatory, waiting for Hermione to say what was troubling her.

"Severus and I are over, he is gone. He just decided to move on, leaving me hurting," She said as she collapsed into Rachel's arms. "I guess he has new dreams that don't include me. I know from our previous conversations that he thinks all the problems are mine, but what about the secrets he hides. He acts like it's so simple, to go and find something better. To run away and work with his potions all day! He is so stubborn! He always decides that he has the right to decide. Maybe there is a lesson to learn but I'm left here hurting. What makes him think that we could not work. I mean we made it this far, didn't we? I don't know where I am supposed to turn! Oh it hurts so much… but I can't say I didn't see it coming! Oh Severus bring back the lies! Severus, I don't want to be alone!" Hermione cried upon Rachel's shoulder for the rest of the night.

_Oh Hermione I never did understand how you were able to deal with Severus. I can't believe he did this to you!_ Rachel thought as she brushed Hermione's hair away from her face. She watched Her best friend having trouble breathing in her Sleep. Oh how it pained her to see Hermione so fragile. This was the woman who normally had the hide of a dragon when it came to her emotions. Severus of course had stripped away all of those layers and left a very raw being in front of her.


	2. Mudblood Goddess

**Title:** The Last Five Years**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the title of this lovely fanfiction. I also don't own a few lines of the story. They belong to Jason Robert Brown, the writer of the Musical The Last Five Years.**  
Summary**: A love story between Hermione and Severus. Severus tells the story from the beginning while Hermione tells the story from the end.  
**Authors Note: **This will be confusing at first because of the format. This chapter is the beginning of Severus and Hermione's relationship, Through Severus's point of view. Lyrics from the last five years can be found scattered throughout this story. Thoughts are in Italics.

Mudblood Goddess 

**(Five years earlier)**

"Damn another pre-arranged date with pureblood witch number 185. These girls don't know wormwood from star lily dust. There's nothing to converse about, hell I've been at this for 47 years already! Do I have to keep going at this," Severus thought to himself while kicking rocks down the street of Diagon Alley. "I've dated every Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle woman above the age of fifteen!" He kicked a final stone with strength that sent it flying into the back of a brunette woman's head.

_Oh gods now I am going to have to make sure she is all right, damn the war being over! I hate sensitive Snape!_ Severus thought to himself. He realized that he had hit his beautiful lawyer of all the people in the world to hit. _Wait a minute, did I just refer to Hermione as beautiful? Did I get hit in the head with something too? _He thought while walking over to her to help her off the ground.

"Hermione, are you okay? I didn't mean…" He was cut off, By a shrug of Hermione's shoulders.

"Relax Severus, people might start to think you actually care!" Hermione giggled before taking his hand to be helped up off the ground. "Do you want to go get a cup of coffee or something?" Hermione asked.

"Um, Okay," He said as they went to the coffee shop. _What the hell? Did she just ask me out?_

They went for that coffee and discussed many intellectual things from the flaws of the great goblin wars to the most rare of potion ingredients. She was everything Severus could hope for in a woman. For once in his life he felt like this may actually work!

Severus was back in new Headmasters quarters, reflecting on the day. _I am breaking the purebloods hearts. The longer I stand looking at her, the more I hear them splinter and crack from ninety miles away. The death eaters are rolling in their graves. _He thought to himself. How ironic was it that he had started falling for her, even though he used to detest all the things she stood for. All because of his abusive muggle father and his abusive half-blood master. _Hell I don't care what our history is, now I am getting somewhere! Hey Mudblood goddess! I've been waiting for someone like you! _He began to reflect upon his years in the war,_ I've been beaten and hit, I have suffered for years but I don't give a shit! All I want is you! It's tragic but it's true, I've been waiting for someone like you. Hell you are a story I could write! _He thought._ Please, here I am your servant, do as you please. I could be in love with someone like you! _

He sat down and began to write a letter to Hermione describing this feeling. He was taken aback by a knock at the door. There stood Remus, hunched over a little cast still over his wounded leg from the war. Remus was the new Deputy Headmaster. Minerva left shortly after Severus became Headmaster. Severus now was working on replacing a Transfiguration teacher.

"And to what do I owe this joyous meeting to," Severus sneered.

"Oh come now, your bark is worse than your bite. I believe I have found a good applicant for the Transfiguration post," Remus said before bowing himself out of the room.

"Where do you think your going? Come back here wolf! May I see a resume?" Severus asked. Remus handed him a piece of paper listing credentials that were recognizable to Severus. He looked at the top and saw that the name did not surprise him. None other than Hermione Granger herself had applied for the position. "Send her in immediately Remus," He said dismissing the wolf.

A few days later Severus waited in his study with tea readily available. He glanced at his watch; it was 6:15. Hermione was fifteen minutes late to an interview. The door burst open and a frazzled Hermione walked through. "Sorry I am late Sir,"

"Please, drop the formality Hermione. As for your tardiness, well, we shall see," Severus said with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you like to be a teacher, while you have already proven to be a capable lawyer?"

"I did not enjoy being a lawyer as much as I thought I would. There are too many criminals that I have to defend. It wasn't all as easy as you and the house elves," She commented between sips of tea.

"I didn't know you to back down from something because it was difficult," He said, examining her face.

"I felt a calling to the school. I asked Remus if there were any positions available and he told me about this one," She said truthfully.

"I do not need to ask what qualifies you, as you got higher scores on your Transfiguration NEWTS than Minerva herself," He said causing Hermione to blush. "Pack your things Hermione Granger, you will be moving here before next month for the start of term. I will find a room for you, no doubt it will be cast in Gryffindor colors…" He sneered.

"Actually, I find the Gryffindor color scheme a bit… ghastly," Hermione confessed.

"Very well Hermione, I will see what I can do. I hope to see you soon," Severus said as he held the door open for her to leave the office. He then put his letter to her in an envelope and sent his black owl to her flat.


	3. See I'm Smiling

**Title:** The Last Five Years**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the title of this lovely fanfiction. I also don't own a few lines of the story. They belong to Jason Robert Brown, the writer of the Musical The Last Five Years.**  
Summary**: A love story between Hermione and Severus. Severus tells the story from the beginning while Hermione tells the story from the end.  
**Authors Note: **Hermione's Point of View roughly five months before the first chapter.

See I'm Smiling 

Hermione and Severus walked on a pier in America. Hermione was there for a Transfiguration conference and she had been there all summer. Tonight was Hermione's birthday and tomorrow would be their four-year wedding anniversary. "Oh Severus I can't believe that you really came!" She said as they walked arm in arm. "What do you think of Maine?" Hermione asked her husband. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. "Look how far we've made it Sev! See I'm smiling! That means I am happy that you're here." She said. "We'll have to try a little harder to make this love as special as it was four years ago! I think your really going to like this Transfiguration show. You're laughing, that's a good thing! See, We're doing fine!" She said bringing him down to the beach. "After all of this we have ended up twice as strong!" Hermione said running upon the sand.

"Hermione, I have to go. There is a meeting with the principal of the Magical Academy of Salem Witches I have to go to. Look I am sorry Hermione," He said dropping his head.

Oh, I didn't know you had to go so soon, look whatever, if you have to than you have to so whatever, its alright, we'll have tonight," She said kissing him goodbye

"Well, there is an opening night party for my success with the wolfsbane potion, and I have to attend. Good luck at your show," He said turning and walking away.

"You know, you drive me crazy, you drive me up the wall. Do you want to know why? The fact that we could be together sharing our night and our time. Now you are going to choose someone else to be with, don't deny it Severus that's exactly what you're doing. You could be here with me, or be there with them, as usual which do you pick!" Hermione said with her wand drawn.

"Hermione, it's just a party. Look I don't even want to go, but I have to. This could mean big things for us Mione!"

"No Severus, you do not have to go to another party, while I sit here trying to scold you like a fucking dog! You'd be going to go see the same twenty jerks you already know. You could stay with your wife on her fucking birthday and you could, god forbid, even see my show!"

"But Hermione!" Severus pleaded.

"I know it must drive you crazy that you wont get to play with your new girlfriends, NO SEVERUS THE POINT IS THAT NOT A DAY GOES BY THAT'S NOT ABOUT YOU! I can't take it anymore. I know you are seeing her! Rosalyn Valencia, She's quite the charms teacher to be able to charm even you! Yes that's exactly what she did, Remus told me because he knew that you wouldn't have the guts to!

"DON'T INSULT MY NERVES MRS. SNAPE! Look I'm sorry, I can't go on like this either, but things will get better with time. Look let's just start over this weekend. You can come to the party with me, and it will all work out.

"SEVERUS I CAN'T HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN THAT I HAVE A SHOW TO PUT ON. YES THAT'S RIGHT, I AM DOING SPECIAL EFFECTS FOR WICKED IN NEW YORK CITY! GO, GO! GO NOW; GO TO YOUR FUCKING PARTY!

_I will never understand how he can stand there straight and tall, see I'm crying, and not do anything at all!_ Hermione said before throwing herself in the sand, frivolously lashing her limbs out like a two-year-olds tantrum. She knew she would go back to him though. She always did, she had nobody else. The icy waves crashed upon her skin in the cold September air. She apparated to her New York City apartment. It was dark and dingy and smelled like the rats that occupied it, but at least it was a home. She showered in the cold, on and off water.

She looked at herself in the mirror. _What did I do to deserve this?_ She asked herself. She threw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top for the heat of the stage. She polished her wand and walked to the theater. The roads of New York City were not the best roads to walk when one's mind was wandering. A man wearing black swiped her into a back alley. In a flick of her wand, he was in a full body bind. She quickly obliterated him and walked on her way. _God how do these muggles deal with it! _She would think to herself.

She finally found herself at the Gershwin Theater and went in the stage door. The hustle and bustle of opening night was apparent. She took her seat from above the stage and waited for the show to begin. Once the cast began to sing, foolish wand waving and silly incantations could be heard if one was in the rafters of the stage.

The magic that was happening on stage was very unrealistic but the magic behind Wicked was entirely complicated. At the end, she was called upon stage to a standing ovation for special effects. This certainly was an interesting summer job and her apprentice Maureen Weatherby would be taking the job so she could go back to Hogwarts to teach after that night. The cast thanked her for all of her help, as they all knew of her powers and asked her to write.

Severus was on her mind the whole time she was packing her things in the apartment. It was time to go back to her true home, Hogwarts.


End file.
